


Black Black Heart (黑暗之心) (愚人节献礼)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: April 1st, Festival Special, It's Not Really What It Looks Like, M/M, yes they are married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: Black Black Heart (黑暗之心) (April 1st Special)(Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: Nero is told that V has become a girl.It's a sequel to this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450Happy Ending (of course).------Black Black Heart (黑暗之心) (愚人节献礼)(版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)摘要：Nero听说V变成了女孩子。是这篇的番外：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450结局甜(当然了)。





	Black Black Heart (黑暗之心) (愚人节献礼)

**Black Black Heart (黑暗之心) (愚人节献礼)**

 

“Devil May Cry。”Nero接起电话说。DMC事务所一楼大门正对着的客厅里，此时只有他一人。他高高搁在办公桌上的靴子脚跟有力佐证着他这一上午是如何无所事事、闲得发慌。他暗自期待能发生点什么好玩的事，让这一天不再普普通通。

“Nero！”Lady的声音爆出话筒，震得他耳膜嗡嗡响。“你们俩昨晚干什么了？！”

“什、什么？”年轻恶魔猎人连脖子带耳朵腾地红了。他从桌子上挪开脚，仍旧拎着之前盖在脸上的成人杂志那只手无意识垂落在椅子扶手边。下一瞬，他的心突然跳到嗓子眼。“等等Lady，该不会是V——”

电话那头一阵嘈杂声响，Trish的声线忽然接手。她似乎是把手机从她金银异瞳的女伴手里抢了过去。

“V变成女孩子了。跟你说也没用，把电话给Nico。”

全彩铜版纸的杂志啪地落了地。

\------

“嗯。什么时候？……然后呢？……哦。那现在呢？……嗯哼。好的，知道了知道了，我去查查资料。”

挂了电话Nico就跑到楼上图书馆去，一头扎进里面差不多在一年前设立的“Nico Goldstein专区”。Nero亦步亦趋跟着她，在又高又宽的书架之间这里站站那里站站，在并非故意挡了Nico好几次路之后被赶到大书桌边罚静坐。当戴眼镜的天才武器艺术家再次从书架那边现身出来时，他不由自主起身迎上去，活像可怜兮兮被拴在超市门口总算等到主人出来的大狗。

“看，在这儿呢。”一叠旧羊皮纸扎成的某种厚重典籍嘭地落到Nero面前桌子上，扬起成团尘埃。灰白短发青年瞪着上面鬼画符似的手写体古代文字外加炼金术符号发傻，干等着Nico解释。好在他倒也不用真等多久。

“如果一名高等恶魔。关键字是‘高等’，”Nico的声音回荡在他右耳朵边，大约有一半直接从左耳朵漏了出去。“与一名魔法使用者频繁保持肉体关系。大约在一年后，后者就会自动转为更适合产下恶魔子嗣的性别，如果此前并不是。副作用嘛倒没有。喏，你看这儿写着：写下这些文字的人，本来是个强大的男术士。后来成了个强大的女巫，他——她自己这么宣称的。——嘿，Nero？哈啰？”

她在白短发青年鼻子底下连搓好几个响指才总算使对方解除石化状态。下一秒，本来还坐在她眼前的人嗖地没了影。几张羊皮纸被小旋风卷到空中，飘然落地。

“喂？是我。”Nico赶回楼下大厅的时候正听见Nero在急急火火打电话。“Lady，让我跟V讲句话，拜托。”

“他——她不能跟你说话。”Lady说，顿了顿。“她现在很虚弱。”

“虚弱？有多虚——”

“还行啦。不糟糕。不过，”听筒那边打断他，咳嗽一声清清嗓子。“不怎么开心。很不开心，你知道。”

Nero觉得心凉到了底。“我……我懂。那……那好吧。你们可千万把他照顾好。”

“行了，知道了。肯定比你照顾得好。”黑短发女猎手说，声音不知为何透着笑意。“工作是搞定了，但是我们先不回来。得给V买点新衣服，她还穿原来那样可不行。”

“你们几点钟能回来？”

“晚上吧。发张照片给你。”Lady挂电话前说。Nero感觉裤兜里振动一下，才想起自己有个欠费已久的手机。居然电池还有电真是不可思议。“拜拜。Trish叫你在家乖哦。”

年轻恶魔猎人挂上听筒，拔出手机。Lady发过来的照片上，V低着头，右手撑着拐杖、左手勉强把皮革长衫的两爿衣襟在胸腹位置揪合到一起。照片大概是在较为慌乱的情况下拍摄，模糊得可以：地上四处可见低阶恶魔杂兵的尸块，正在向主人赶来的Griffon和Shadow成了两条光带、连物种都看不清。然而尽管只能半靠遐想睹见些许色泽和曲线，就已经触发Nero又一波心跳和脸红。他按熄手机屏幕往事务所大门方向迈开步子。

“去哪儿啊，大情圣。”Nico在他背后道，听语气是幸灾乐祸。“看来你还挺喜欢自己伴侣的新样子。兄弟我懂你。想让这效果变成永久的，是不是。”

Nero一个急刹车。“你说什么？”

“有些人啊总是看书看一半。如果，造成性别转化的恶魔在24小时内避免与对方一切形式身体接触。”武器艺术家口吻里幸灾乐祸的意味更明显了。“这个效果就会自动消除。说真的，你要不要考虑今天一整天就老老实实在事务所里呆着。”

\------

假若Nero的手机具有自我意识，一定会为自己史无前例的受关注度以及话费账户的充足度而受宠若惊。

“在停车场。先买了件风衣。待会儿挑鞋去。”

今天天气不错，Nero盯着Lady发过来的照片心想。他放大了图片，指头扒拉着仔细辨认地点，很快认出两位女猎魔人是带着V去了工作地点附近的一处大型购物中心，坐落在市郊外、高速公路边。这说明她们打算买个痛快，白短发青年心想。想到这股子购物欲的直接受益人，他发现自己并无异议。

他复又看回照片里的人：V背朝镜头，可能是又被偷拍了。除了肩上多披了一件款式还挺庄重的黑色春季薄风衣，他看起来没什么变化，从半长发的头到踏着罗马凉鞋的脚都是。他面前是停车场，以及一圈环绕停车场的名牌专卖店；那件新风衣究竟来自其中哪一家，平时对流行衣饰毫无兴趣的Nero压根无从猜起。照片左边是一座复合型购物大厦的入口，看起来不像一座楼房、更像个足能容纳几百人居住的镇子。

在被摁熄摁开摁熄摁开两百多次之后，手机屏幕总算又跳出一条带图片信息。它立刻就被点开了。

“如果出了什么事 都是Trish的手艺”

某家Nero认不出来的化妆品店专柜后，Trish正坐在玻璃柜台上给V化妆，一条长腿蹬在V坐着的化妆椅扶手上、另一条腿脚尖点地。她一只手拈着睫毛膏小刷子，另一只手托着V的下颏，欣赏自己即将完工作品时的笑容是女恶魔专利的奸诈与得意。Nero提心吊胆研究了半天，意识到这其实是个经得住白日阳光考验的明媚淡妆，才算松了口气。

他真好看，年轻恶魔猎人心里有个小声音悄悄评价道。

又是难熬的半小时过去。新照片发过来的时候Nero还在划拉屏幕，试图判断V的唇彩到底算杏色系还是桃色系（天可明鉴，他这辈子在色彩学上可还从来没费过这么多心）。

“黑长直挺配的 裤子还是裙子？”

天啊她们给他扣了一顶假发，Nero目瞪口呆地想道。那光滑闪亮的假发丝直直地垂下去一直到V的腰际，配着宽项带、开襟女式休闲西服和里面穿的白色抹胸内衫，硬是把妖娆和典雅两个本应井水不犯河水的概念给勾搭到了一起。Lady连发了两张照片过来，一张里的V下半身穿了条西服裤、另一张是过膝裙，包括脚上那一双之前没见过的漆皮小高跟，都是跟上身西服与项带同样的深黑色。尽管风格相差千万里，不知怎地Nero却觉得这个搭法跟V以前那套衣服感觉近似。

“裤子吧 裙子战斗不便”他回道，发完想了想，打算追加一句。

“你们不带他去试试哥特——”

还没敲完，手机此前死撑的电量终于宣告耗竭，屏幕黑了。Sparda血脉的末裔从椅子上蹦起来，以当年躲闪他爹次元斩的速度满事务所找充电线。

等到他好不容易才哄着手机重新复活，Lady那边已经连着发过来一堆照片。都没写标题。Nero盘算着不管三七二十一先统统存下来再慢慢一张一张看，包括之前的，万一这手机又——

假若他爹他叔叔几十年前的老对头Arkham眼下在场，怕是要慌忙去厨房抢个汤锅捧到他面前盛接圣魔之血：Lady和Trish的确是把他的V拐进了某家充斥着绑带、皮衣以及其他各种非主流饰品的店面，但跟此处经营内容相比，哥特用品店分明又清新又纯情。Nero面对这一把新照片，擦着鼻血内心天人交战。等他把那一大团纸巾塞进马桶冲掉，心灵斗争也已分了胜负：手机相簿里多了一笔新收藏。

“你们别欺负他啊”，他发信息抗议道。对方回了他个“Lol”。过了会儿。

“现在去吃午饭。”

独自坚守业务台的年轻恶魔猎人看看时间：果然已经中午十二点了。他打开桌上的披萨外卖盒，发现里面经过一家人昨晚的洗劫居然还剩一块。他左手把那块凉透了的三角形面饼往嘴里塞，右手还不忘玩手机。

“你们要去吃什么？”

“意餐。”

他随即收到几张餐馆外边阳伞下的照片：V坐在木质小咖啡桌旁，目光投向远方，身上是那套黑西服裤装配白抹胸（谢天谢地，Nero暗想），风衣带子没有系、衣襟闲适地敞开着。他并没有戴什么假发（另一个值得谢天谢地的事儿，Nero想），一头浓密柔软的黑发被初春的煦风温柔梳理着、仿佛晴空下的海面微微泛着波光。他面前桌上摆着一杯气泡水、一盘蔬菜沙拉。Nero咬了一口自己手中的披萨。

“除了水和草以外也给他吃点能填饱肚子的”，他短信要求道。片刻，Lady连发5张过来，清一色是吃的。有海鲜烩饭、鸭肝烤白面包、蔬菜烤串、提拉米苏和浇草莓酱的蛋奶小布丁。

“放心，我们吃的比你好。”

Nero忽然感觉嘴里的披萨咽不下去了。

然后又是一张照片飞过来。是V，以及一个巨大的华夫卷冰淇淋。Nero认得这种口味：在Fortuna，这玩意儿叫做奶花与黑巧，或者，简称“白与黑”。奶香馥郁的白色冰淇淋球里面搅裹进了醇厚甘苦的黑巧克力酱，最正宗也最美妙的吃法是不带一点牙齿、只用唇和舌，吸吮它舔舐它，一滴汁水也不放过。

照片上的V正是以这种行家里手的方式吃着面前的冰淇淋，微微眯着眼，眼神中对甜美食物的贪欲混着欢悦崇敬、混着心醉神迷。Nero粗重喘了口气，把手里的披萨饼边丢回纸盒。他在椅子上仰天瘫了会儿，又伸手去拿手机。

“你们到底什么时候回来？”

姑娘们半天没理他。等到他都趴在桌子上打完一个盹了，手机才嗡嗡振动两下。

“逛街呢，别急。”

不急不急，Nero心想。24个小时呢。不过……

他打开系统相册，开始偷偷从头欣赏今天收到的图片。

\------

“下午茶时间。”

4点半的时候他接到这条短信。没配照片。在那之后，将近5个小时过去。Nero没再收到任何信息。

就算他得等到明天上午才能有实质行动，但天都黑了，他坐不住了。

“你们到哪儿去了？”“今天还打算回来不了？”“给个信儿，拜托。”

类似信息他少说也发了二十几条，几乎要借魔力实体化的郁闷情绪把正在去厨房路上的Nico都惊动了。

“怎么啦你。丧家之犬似的。”

Nero咬牙、摇头、往肚子里咽怨气。“……没事。”

“没事就好。”DMC首席武器匠丢给他一个丧尽天良的微笑，转身去做她的三明治。白短发青年又努力憋了会儿，实在憋不住。

“Nico，我能不能问问你，你觉得V……”

他搁在桌上的手机突然嗡嗡连续振动起来。来电显示是Lady。

“Lady？”

“Nero，”黑短发女恶魔猎手的声音传来，显得慌里慌张的。背景音一片混乱，低音炮电子舞曲混着人声鼎沸。“你沉住气。我们……我们可能把V给弄丢了。”

“什么？！”

“她因为身体变化所以不太开心嘛，你知道的。于是……喝完下午茶，我们就……带她去喝了一点酒。”Lady说，试图推卸责任给Trish。“Trish的主意！疯一下放松放松，她说。跳跳舞、喝喝酒——”

“你们在哪里？！”

Lady说了个城里著名的红灯区。

\------

高档夜总会的玻璃天顶被哗啦一声砸穿。一只白发的恶魔展开天蓝色的羽翼一跃而下，重重落在舞台前，落点中心的大理石地板蛛网状碎裂开来。恶魔抬起生着双角的头，长身玉立，金色双目中怒火熊熊扫视全场，吓得看客们四下里夺门而出仓皇逃窜。

台上的人向后仰起头，上下颠倒地望着不请自来的恶魔，一双绿盈盈美目中流溢欢喜笑意。

“Nero。你来了。”

一双戴着长筒黑丝手套的手臂向恶魔伸来。恶魔低头看向对方，只见那两条纤长的腿也紧紧包裹在长筒黑色丝袜里，从大腿一直到脚趾。那丝袜面料里不知混了什么神奇材质，在舞台充满挑逗的暧昧灯光下好似深黯夜幕闪着点点繁星。对方双脚上穿的是一双细带凉鞋，有着散发出粉红色荧光的玻璃高跟厚底，一条腿膝盖弯曲踏着身下地板，另一条腿长长地伸出去踩着舞台上立的钢管。在恶魔闯进来煞风景之前，台上人正是以这根钢管为轴，旋转盘绕出种种旖旎舞姿，收获台下此起彼伏掌声。

恶魔皱起白色眉头，躲开那两条投怀送抱的胳膊，转而打量台上仰躺之人躯干上的穿着。宽项带、束腰和小裤倒也都是黑色，然而配上这将露未露的裁剪以及过于贴身的尺寸，再保守的色调也只能转为对觊觎者的挑衅性邀请。音乐还在响着。台上躺的人还在笑着。那些泛着蓝光的纹身墨迹，就好似是在为观赏者默示出抚爱的道路一般。

“你醉了，V。”

“是吗。”V说，醉眼朦胧想要坐起来，两条长腿朝台下一摆，身子也跟着失稳一晃，眼看就要摔下去。恶魔倏地化回人形，顺手揪过旁边桌上紫红色桌布一抖，将台上掉下来的人抱住。被桌布兜住这件事似乎在对方那个酒精浸泡的脑子里挠起了痒痒，Nero听见对方开始低声笑个不停。他稍微松开手，而对方一屁股坐到小圆桌上，随即用手指和膝盖撑起身子跪坐起来，仰起脸来看Nero。后者发现不知谁在什么时候给对方改了个适合舞台效果的烟熏妆，此时此刻眼前人的面容洁白如玉，嘴唇饱满鲜红欲滴，真假睫毛混在一起像两把浓黑色的羽毛扇子。

“Black Black Heart”，Nero听见背景音乐里的歌手唱着。“Why would you offer more? Why would you make it easier on me, to satisfy?”

可他不能触碰对方。

似是与他心有灵犀，桌上之人留意到了回荡在夜总会里的歌。貌似是方才的独舞尚未尽兴，白短发青年面前的躯体又开始跟随起音乐节奏。一开始是浅浅的起伏摇摆，随着兴之所至渐渐有了较大动作。Nero小心翼翼环顾四下，确保除他们俩以外一个人都没有。

“Nero。”桌上人低声说，向他伸出一只手要求全副注意力，并且在被躲开时显得很委屈。

“V。”

“这是给你的。就只是给你一个人的。”

白短发青年意识到对方说的是这段桌上舞。他不由自主顺从对方意愿，并在接下来很长一段时间都根本挪不开眼睛。那双穿戴着星光的胳膊再次向他伸来，索求一个拥抱；他勉勉强强来得及向后绊倒在长沙发上逃脱。

他不能碰触对方。

“Nero。”对方柔声说，忽然一摆腿跨下圆桌。在年轻恶魔猎人主观意识明白过来发生了什么事之前他的爱人就已危险地逼近他，双膝分开跪在他大腿两边。Nero尽力向后仰起头，生怕一低头对方为束身胸衣紧裹的柔软前胸就会触到自己鼻尖。

“……V。”

“你喜欢我这样子吗，Nero？”被叫到名字的猎魔人望进面前他挚爱的那一对绿眼，只觉得自己直直坠入其中无尽幽暗的潭水深渊。他耳畔的嗓音还是属于他熟悉的那个V的，这很好，他绝不想要别的。他的一时忘我显然被对方诠释成了犹豫不决，似是为了催促爱人下定决心，跪坐在他膝上的人将此前中断的情色慢舞重拾：同样的起伏、同样的摇曳，这次却令白短发青年真真切切感受到了怀中身子律动时散发出的热量和体香。他不禁叹息出声，闭上眼睛，此前将近一整年时间夜夜将对方拥抱时的美好，于此时此刻惊涛骇浪般冲入脑中。他想要——

他不能。

“你喜欢吗，Nero？”他的爱人在他耳边说，似乎马上就要触碰到他、却没有。“这样的我，会更让你有保护欲吗？你会不会更爱我？”

“V……”Nero说，觉得自己已经喘不过气。对方默默观察着他，膝上之舞渐渐停下了。

“我爱你，Nero。”Sparda的年轻子嗣听见V说，耳语音量中包含的真挚透着苦痛、几乎血色分明。“如果女性的身体，更合你的心意——”

“不，V。你听我说。”Nero打断道，长久以来隐而未言的想法在此时突然全部爆发了。“我爱的是你。是 **你** 。是你战场上的凶猛暴烈。是你阅读时的内敛静默。是你审时度势时的精明盘算。是你待人接物时的谨慎笨拙。我爱你的坚强自负、我爱你的动摇软弱。我爱你的恶意与歹毒，正如同我爱你的善行与温和。这一切，这作为你的一切，都跟你拥有哪种性别的身体毫无关系。你听见了吗V。我爱 **你** 。”

他这番爆炸性表白的接收方愣住了。

“而且，”Nero说，艰难咽了口唾沫。“那是你的身体。做决定的自由只应是你一个人的。我无论如何都爱你，V。你来做选择。”

对方还是注视着他默不作声。

“怎么啦，不相信我的自控能力？”白短发青年有点怕这突如其来的沉默，于是强迫自己找话说。“不管之前给你留下了怎样的印象吧。我想我能做到，不就是24小时不摸你么。”

他面前那颗黑色半长发的脑袋低垂下去。Nero正茫然间，忽然听见对方发出忍笑忍得很辛苦的声音。随后他的爱人抬起头，露齿微笑迅速演变成了一场如假包换的大笑出声。紧接着他后脑勺被一把抱住了。V另一只手抚上他脸颊，试图一边笑一边给他一个亲吻。

“我傻乎乎的高文爵士。”诗人低声说，笑着向后退开一点，一把扯掉缚在咽喉上的宽项带和藏在胸衣底下的假胸垫。“今天是几号，嗯？”

“三……三月底？”

“已经四月啦。‘四月最残忍’”，V引用说，眯起眼睛笑得像个纯血恶魔。他踢掉两只厚底高跟鞋，踮着脚往洗手间方向夸张扭了几步猫步，恢复成正常走路步伐走开去。“我去洗个脸。你在这等一会儿吧。”

“哎——！你可别乱洗啊，得先卸妆！”Trish大叫着从幕布后头冲出来，跳下舞台追上去。Lady从另一边幕布后头闪身出来，手上提着半打购物袋。她把这些袋子全都扔到Nero身上。

“刷的事务所的卡。小票留好了，明天还得去退呢。还有把这里内装搞坏的赔款，可得全记在你账上。”

“发……发生什么事了。”Sparda子嗣有气无力地说。他抱住那堆沉甸甸的购物袋，觉得站都站不起来。

“没事没事，要不了你多少钱，这家夜总会的老板你不记得了？地产大亨，Dante的老主顾，时不时需要DMC给他的不动产除除魔。上上周末，你们男孩们不还到这儿来，看了一晚上免费演出么。”Lady笑嘻嘻地解释道，脸上是跟Nico此前一样的幸灾乐祸。

……有印象。Nero想起来，那天晚上自己盯着钢管舞女看得入神，Dante还提醒自己说，V好像不太高兴。可是不会呀，他当时想。V后来也盯着舞女们的动作仔细看，这他可瞧见了。

……Oh fxck me would you.

好吧，年轻猎魔人心想。自作孽不可活。他认定自己咎由自取，两手提好所有购物袋从沙发上站起来。“所以所有人都听见了。”

“算是吧。”

什么叫做算是，Nero心想。随后他忽然回忆起Lady刚才的话。

“等等，事务所的卡？那也就是说……”

“嗯哼。”

Nero背后两只魔力爪子伸出来，帮他把脸蒙住。等到Trish和V从洗手间出来，他们就四个人一起走出夜总会大门。门外一左一右，Dante和Vergil正抱着胳膊守着。

“嘿，侄子！快说说，我打赌赢了么？”

Nero打定主意，从这里一直到坐着Nico开的车到家之前，都不把爪子从脸上拿下来了。

V倒是一路上都跟他挤在一起坐，看起来心情很好。“节日快乐，Nero。”趁同车人不注意的时候他对他说，笑着眨眨绿眼睛。

[FIN]

\------  
[彩蛋1]

三天后的清晨。

“这账单叫‘要不了多少钱’？！说好的老主顾呢！”DMC事务所传出了惨叫声。

\------  
[彩蛋2]

三天前的黄昏。

“这能行？”

“看在你才一岁大的份上，原谅你的无知。”Trish说，一脸怜惜。Lady则打开了笔记本电脑，噌噌搜了个视频。她把电脑屏幕推转朝着V。

“来，自主学习一下。”

“哦，”黑发的诗人说，用满是求知欲的眼神盯着屏幕。没多久那眼神就变成了钦佩和震惊。“哦。真不敢相信。”

Trish和Lady心照不宣交换了下眼色。

\------  
[彩蛋3]

“所以你到底是怎么哄得我侄子信以为真。”Dante说，双手叉腰站在图书馆里。

“给他看了点他肯定读不懂的东西。”Nico说，把那一大厚本炼金术典籍拍在桌上，她用来唬Nero的那页向上。“够像回事就行。”

“那这页实际上写的是什么？”

“咳，中世纪某个狗胆包天的术士。撰了个迷情药水的方子，专治高等恶魔。”

“管用吗？”

“谁知道，没试过。……喂，你想干什么？”

“哈哈哈没什么。”

当晚午夜过后，图书馆的Nico Goldstein专区惨遭洗劫。损失倒不重，也就区区一页纸。


End file.
